Solitary Soul
by Half-Blood Metamorphmagus
Summary: Severus Snape wonders about Lily in the Halloween after her death. Written for sick-atxxheart's "Evanescence and Within Temptation" Challenge and a community at LJ with the lyrics of "Evanescence - My Immortal". R&R!


**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I, Morphy, do not own Harry Potter nor Evanescence. I hope that the fact I'm not J. is left clear.**

**A/N – This was for the "****Challenge**_**- Evanescence and Within Temptation"**_**at HPFCF by sick-atxxheart and a community challenge at Livejournal. I hope you enjoy, and please, R&R. Spread the love. :D**

**Solitary Soul**

_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears._

The sky was a pure white in that afternoon, and the floor was full of snow where the children and their friends or family were making snowmen or having silly snow fights. Oh, how he wished he could hex them to oblivion, all of those little creatures that tormented him every single fucking day of his fucking miserable and pitiful life, those little creatures that gave him shitloads of work every day and spread rumors about him being possibly incapable of love only because of his behaviour. What the fuck do they know anyway? Nothing, absolutely and utter nothing.

Yes, it was pretty obvious that 23 year old Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Tobias Snape, was very angry.

It was a Halloween afternoon, and the memories it bought were killing him little by little.

_And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,_

It was in this faithful day, the year before, he lost his love to the claws of Death due to a maniac Severus himself was serving. "Was" being the key word, because since the day he found out what would happen to his childhood friend and love, Severus turned himself to Albus Dumbledore for help, becoming a spy for the Order of the Phoenix against Lord Voldemort.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone._

It was as he was walking down an empty road that he found a big space, with beautiful dark trees with snow surrounding it, with only one solitary bench.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

The sight of it gave Severus the feeling of loneliness, of emptyness and sadness, and he went to it and sat in the bench, his mind wandering and full of thoughts. Just how he felt besides the pain as he watched, hid behind some trees, the body of Lily Evans - oh yes, Evans, for for him she was never a Potter - being buried in a cemetery in Godric's Hollow.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have,  
All of me.  
_

_You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating life,  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

He would miss her dearly, he would miss her laugh, her smile that made his soul lighter, her gorgeous an amazing emerald green eyes sparkling with a new found knowledge - now her son's eyes, her arms around him in a hug like when he gave her a present in her aniversary in third year, their little escapades to their spot like when they were young and naïve.

_  
Your face it haunts,  
My once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away,  
All the sanity in me._

All that was gone the day he called her that terrible word, a word he vowed to himself never to utter ever again in his whole life, for it made him lose her. One word, was all it took.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand trough all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

But he wanted to remember the good times - no, he _would _remember the good times. It was those times that he cherished dearly in his heart and scarred soul.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along._

And he knew he would remember, to the end of his life, for Lily was his only and true love that bore to his very soul, and she deserved more.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand trough all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

And with that thought in mind, Severus got up and left, for his death? For redemption? He did not know, nor did he care, for in his life he has no meaning nor anything else to live for besides protecting her son for her.

_All of me…_


End file.
